


You're No Longer Bonely, Cause I'm Here! (Yandere! Sans x reader)

by cappuccino_wafer



Series: Yandere Monsters [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Sans, idk burgerpants got a name now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: (Some violence uh)Oh (Name), (Name), (Name), you just HAD to walk through that alley huh? Too lazy to go the long way around? Tsk, tsk, tsk, maybe if you HADN'T, your most loved ones wouldn't be dead hm? Oh well~ You did and now the deed is done~





	You're No Longer Bonely, Cause I'm Here! (Yandere! Sans x reader)

(Name) was napping on her couch, when there was a knock on her door. Dazed, she wiped off the drool collecting at the corners of her mouth and stood up, dragging her feet to the door. 

She glanced at the clock and was startled by how late it had gotten, it was currently 12 am. (Name) shook her head and shook away the sleepiness. 

Her hand moved to the door knob, but common sense came rushing in and told her that wasn't the greatest idea. Mentally agreeing, she discretely looked out through her window. She was not going to lie, she was on edge.

The tension she felt instantly vanished when she had seen who was at her door. It was her friend, Sans. Sighing in relief, she opened the door, and was greeted by a lazy wave. (Name) moved out the way so he could step in, which he happily did. 

"Sup (Name)" (Name) nodded her head as a returned greeting. Sans, being here many times, plopped himself down on the couch comfortably where (Name) was snoozing. 

"What are you doing here so late?" She questioned, genuinely confused. 

"What? Can't I see my pal?" (Name) shook her head.

"Well, I mean, you can, but why so late?"

"Last time I checked, it's morning." He winked.

"Ha-ha very funny, but seriously." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently for an answer. 

Sans shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood."

"You're always in the neighborhood, spill the beans what were you doing this late at night? Selling weed?" She was sarcastically asking, but deep down she knew it just might've been the truth. 

"Kind of, yeah." He was as blunt as ever. Ha. Blunt. He would like that one. 

"One; that's illegal, two; you're pretty blunt about it. Ha get it, it's blunt." Sans snorted.

"That was awful, and eh, I don't think it matters."

"What? The pun being awful or you being technically a criminal."

"Both. And jeez (Name) chill, nothing wrong with wee-" His statement was cut off by the sound of police sirens. One of (Name)'s biggest flaws was being nosy. Sans knew this, and he knew it well.

"Whoa what was that?" She began walking towards the window to get a better view of what was going on. Something weird happened, Sans lost his cool.

He grabbed (Name)'s arm in order to keep her from putting her nose where it didn't belong.

"I'm sure it was nothing. No need to check it out." He had somewhat began sweating, but as nosy as (Name) was, she was twice as oblivious and hadn't noticed the sudden shift in his behavior.

"Well, you could be right, but police don't come for just anything, right?" Sans' grip got tighter, and (Name) frowned.

"Hey Sans, you're hurting me." Sans' pupils looked down to her arm and noticed he was beginning to leave red marks with his grip.

"Right, right sorry." He let go and (Name) subconsciously rubbed at the marks.

"Anyways, sometimes cops are called for stupid reasons, why bother checking it out?"

"Well it could be entertaining if it's dumb? Ugh, nevermind, hold up." Before Sans had any time to react, she had begun walking over to the window once again.

To his dismay, her face paled as she watched a body bag be carried out.

Of her best friend's house. 

As if fate only wanted to crush her being twice more, her phone's ring tone blared out through the silence. With a sucked in breath and shaking hands, (Name) hesitantly answered.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! (Name)! Do you know what happened to 'Burgerpants'? He's not, like, answering any of my calls. I wanted to ask you since he lives on your street right? Can you, like, go over and beat him up a bit for me?" Her friend, Catty, on the other side of the line giggled. 

"Ah, sorry I can't keep chatting! Something's come up, tell him to call me back! Okay see ya, love ya!" And with that said, her other friend hung up leaving (Name) in the most traumatized state imaginable.

 Okay, maybe she was worrying over nothing, maybe he just was attacked but he defended himself! Maybe that wasn't even his body! Maybe it was his attacker's, very small chance, but it gave (Name) hope. The hope that she desperately needed in order to not completely break down. 

Sans was watching everything unfold. The phone call, and the desperation in (Name)'s eyes and the subtle breaking down. He felt a slight pang in his chest, but, that was soon replaced with anger.

Anger directed towards (Name)? Never! His anger was directed at the phone call she had. Sure, it was a mild thing, but that last sentence made him boil with rage internally. 'Love ya!' Sans scoffed, as if they knew what love is. The more rational side to him kept telling him it was nothing to worry about! It was just some silly old platonic farewell.

But, no matter how hard he tried, this would be impossible to let go. 

As he was zoning out, he snapped back to reality and noticed (Name) was no longer in her spot. His eyes glanced to the open door and his eye sockets widened a bit. 

There was no way. 

He rushed to the window and was hurt by the sight he saw. (Name) was on the street begging at an officer's feet. Though he was too far away to hear anything, he assumed it had to do with letting her see the body. 

The pants of the officer was balled up in (Name)'s fists as she begged. He pried (Name) off and it seemed like he was explaining to her that he could not show the body, but that he could describe it. 

This was confirmed when (Name) stood up and nodded every so often to the words the officer was spewing. 

Once he was done, he walked away. (Name) stood there frozen, not really knowing what to do as she brought a hand up to her mouth in shock and tears were threatening to spill. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Wincing at the sight, Sans decided he had seen enough and so he stepped out the cozy home to go and help (Name) out. 

When he had reached her, he crouched down to her level and began to rub circles into her back in a sorry attempt to make her feel better. It absolutely brought no comfort to the traumatized girl. The contact made the tears flow freely, leaving trails and rendering (Name)'s vision useless as it had become too blurry. 

"Hey, I think we should head back inside before you catch a cold." Sans' voice rang out in the silence along with the sound of (Name)'s whole being shattering to pieces. Not having the strength to speak out, she gave a small nod. 

Sans helped her stand up on her own two legs as they walked over to (Name)'s house, which was a good thing, the wind was picking up and becoming harsher.

As they entered, Sans moved to shut the door, when (Name) interrupted,

"I'm sorry, but can I please be left alone for a while?" Her back was turned to him so she couldn't see the flash of hurt in his eyes. 

"Sure." He said as he shrugged and walked out (Name)'s home, shutting the door on the way out. 

(Name) curled up on her couch in the fetal position. Ah, there goes her phone again. She almost didn't want to answer, but knew that if it was Catty again, she would get in trouble. Deciding she needed to clear her mind a bit from what she had just heard, she decided to answer the phone. 

She took a deep breath and greeted her second- no scratch that, best friend. Jim was gone.

"Hello?"

Catty's voice was definitely like a breath of fresh air as she was almost always upbeat. 

"Hey (Name) how's it going?"

"Oh uh to be honest I'm okay."

"Huh? Why's that?" (Name) was going to answer, but Catty continued.

"Oh yeah! What's the deal with Jim? Did you, like, beat him up and tell him to answer my calls?" 

She sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself calm and collected.

"(Name)? Hellooo, Earth-to-(Name)?"

(Name) swallowed the thickest saliva as she tried to get the right words out.

"Hewasmurdered" This was the only solution, say the words so fast they don't register and (Name) can't break down. 

"Okay (Name), say that again, but like slowly this time."

(Name) let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding as she explained the situation. Jim, better known as Burgerpants, had been murdered in cold blood. Both eyes gouged out, ears sawed off, and tongue cut off. 

The line on the other end went silent. 

"C-Catty?"  Nothing was said, and the silence was broken by the sounds of crying coming from the other side of the line. 

"Catty, don't move, I'm coming over." Her voice, calm and in control, her looks, destroyed and eyes bloodshot from crying. Deciding to fix herself for Catty's sake, she put in eye drops and fixed her messy hair. 

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

The whole entire time. And they were not happy. However, their unhappiness turned to slight panic as they noticed (Name) nearing the door to hop into her car and drive off to Catty's place. 

As soon as (Name) opened the door, they quickly hid in one of her bushes. Which created the loudest rustling of leaves. Surprised by the sudden noise, she clutched her chest and calmed her racing heart down. As quickly as she shook off the incident, was as quick as the time to step into her vehicle and speed off. 

The short skeleton who had been hiding in her bush came out and shook all leaves off him. He had come out with a new mission, and that mission was to find. Find whoever "Catty" was anyway. In order to find out where this "Catty" person lived, he'd have to trail behind, silently and most preferably unnoticed. 

And that he did.

He watched on as (Name) stepped out her vehicle and walked up to a tasteless purple and black house. The only reason he could see the colors was because of the small porch light illuminating the small area around it. 

Sans' permanent grin faltered a bit as (Name) was greeted by some cat, the way they greeted each other was horrid. (Name) hugged the ever living life out of, who he presumed to be "Catty." 

(Name) never hugged him like that what the hell. It was always a fist bump, or a simple high five. Nothing ever... intimate or touchy, other then when he would start it, but that would end in (Name) scooting away.  

When they walked in was when Sans moved over to one of the closest windows he could use to see inside. 

The sight he saw made him cringe. (Name) and the cat lady were basically cuddling. But that wasn't the only thing, (Name)'s face was free from flaws, but this damn girl next to her was far from it. Makeup was running down her face, looked disgusting as all hell, really. 

He somewhat pressed himself against the cool window trying to listen in on their conversation. 

"You- you weren't serious right? Jim is gonna come through my door and- and we'll all have a good laugh because  haha you guys, like, got me! You really did!" (Name) let a deep sigh out at Catty's choice of words.

"He was one of our best friends Catty, why would I lie about something like this?" In the way that Sans did, (Name) began rubbing circles into her back. 

Catty broke down sobbing into her paws.

"But why!? Why would anyone do this to him!? WHO would do this to him!?" 

"I don't know... I don't know..."

"I mean sure he could be a overly sarcastic person, but they didn't get to see the real him! What did he do to anybody!? Other than maybe, like, refuse them service!?" 

"Agreed. If I ever find out who did this I swear I'll- I don't know what I'll do but it'll definitely avenge Jim." (Name)'s (Eye color) eyes shone with determination, which made Catty feel more at ease. 

"Heh. Cute." Sans whispered to himself as he saw her eyes light up. It may not have been because of joy, but you know, it was cute nonetheless. 

After some hours had passed, Catty had finally fully calmed down. (Name) glanced at the cheesy cat clock she owned, and was visibly startled.

It was 3 am. 

"Hey Catty?"

"Hm?" Though her sobs were gone, her sniffles were still present, making (Name) feel guilty about what she was going to say.

"I have to go- b-but! I'll be back tomorrow, we can hang out all day and mourn Jim together. I think he'd like us to try to get over him asap, you know he doesn't like to dwell on things."

Much to (Name)'s relief, she nodded, albeit hesitantly, it was something. (Name) gently smiled.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm on my way. Get some rest." 

"I'll walk you to the door." Giving a smile and a nod, the duo stood up and made their way to the door. Which was Sans' cue to hide. He ducked under the window and covered his mouth to silence his breathing. When the door creaked open, he glanced towards it and tried desperately to not let his anger get the best of him.

After all, (Name) would surely hate his very being, and we couldn't have that happening now can we?

But boy was it hard, especially when (Name) squeezed Catty and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. That seriously should've been him, not Catty, him. Just the thought of being that damn lucky caused a small blue hue to appear on his cheeks. 

"Remember, I'll call when I'm on my way and you stay safe okay?" (Name) knew damn well that she meant that last part, and she knew it was the most serious statement she could've said. Sure, she's said it before and meant it, but if it can happen to Jim, it can happen to Catty, or even her. 

Catty nodded and asked (Name) that she promise to do the same. With no hesitation, she did. 

"Okay goodbye Catty." She waved to the cat girl and started making her way to her vehicle. 

Sans watched as the cat lady walked back inside and locked the door. It wouldn't be too much of a problem to get through, but that was something for another day. Right now he needed to make sure (Name) got home safely. 

Using whatever rationality he had left, it reasoned that what he was doing was absolutely insane. He reasoned that what he was doing wasn't stalking, it was protecting! But that wasn't enough to fully convince him. Sans knew deep down that this definitely was stalking and that it wasn't okay in any sense of the word. 

Well, getting rid of Jim? That was okay. He was a sarcastic douche, he got what was coming to him. Not only that, it was clear that he and (Name) had been friends for a long time, and that crushes were developing.

Yes, yes, absolutely okay to get rid of someone who was just going to get in the way in the first place and be a total dick while he did it.

Sans felt as if he was being torn in half from the inside. One half telling him to stop, stop all these weird behaviors, the other, well, the other urging him to continue. To continue and never stop until he finally gets what he wishes for. And well, it was telling him to do some other things, but you don't want to know what those were.

He was brought back from his internal debate when he heard (Name) starting up her car. To make it easier on himself, he could've directly teleported to her house, but he didn't, if he were to do that he would have no idea if anything happened to her on the way home. 

While starting up her car, (Name) had felt her head drooping, a sign she needed to sleep before she fell asleep at the wheel and got into a car crash. Her eyelids felt heavy as her hands gripped at the wheel tightly, slightly shaking from being on edge. The ride was pretty peaceful, lone roads, the occasional sounds of passing cars, it was great to put her mind at ease. 

After about ten minutes of driving, (Name) had finally arrived home. Without getting some shut-eye at the wheel. When she stepped up to her porch, she glanced around to make sure no one suspicious was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she opened her door, stepped inside, and immediately locked it behind her. Just to be safe, she locked every other door in the house and made sure the windows were closed. 

When the house was "murderer" proofed, (Name) went to her room, locked that door too, and crashed onto her bed. Being as stressed and tense as she was had taken a huge toll on her body so she was worn out. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out. 

Sans admired her sleeping face very much. When she slept it looked as if all was good in the world. Could he have gone in and taken a closer look? Yes, he could, he's done it before, but at this moment he had a bit of business to take care of. 

Just a bit, nothing to worry about. With that thought in mind, he teleported away. 

When morning rolled around, (Name) groaned at the brightness seeping in through her windows. Lazily, she opened up one eye to see what time it was. Seeing that it was 2 pm, she jumped out of bed and scrambled to put on a nice outfit for her and Catty's outing. 

(Name) didn't bother to make her bed, she did however bother to fix her hair. When she looked presentable, she gave Catty a call. After a few rings, it seemed that she picked up.

"Hey!"

"Hey Catty, I'm on my-"

"Did I get you? I like totally got you! Haha I'm not at the phone right now call back later!" Beep. (Name) didn't care to leave a voice mail, might as well use the element of surprise. Or maybe Catty was getting ready. Either way, (Name) was going to roll up, unexpected or not. 

Seemingly with a bounce in her step, she made her way outside and into her car. 

The drive there was pretty unusual, usually at this time traffic was a bitch to get out of, but it seemed today was different and boy was (Name) thankful for that. 

When nearing the familiar purple colored house, (Name) couldn't help the smile that slowly grew on her face. Catty's face at seeing an unexpected  (Name) would be priceless. She pulled up into her driveway. Turning off the car, she hurriedly got out and ran up the porch steps to knock on the door.

Knock knock. No response. Maybe she didn't hear (Name)?

Knock knock. Who's there? No one apparently. (Name) shook off the slight panic building up and entered her home. She knew Catty wouldn't mind, she usually did do this.

Wait. Why wasn't the door locked? Even more panic built up, but she once again shook it off by telling herself that Catty probably went out and then came back. 

"Catty?" (Name) called out into the silent house. She couldn't even hear that obnoxious Robot's music blasting, he was Catty's celebrity crush and she would put his music on blast at whatever chance she got. 

Maybe she was getting ready in her room. 

Warily, (Name) made her way slowly over to her room. Looking around, she knocked on the door.

"Hey Catty you ready?" No answer.

"Okay I'm coming in so be decent will ya?" Slowly, she turned the knob, waiting to hear a "wait stop!" come from Catty. But nothing was said. Just then, a foul stench hit (Name)'s nostrils and instinctively, her face scrunched up. 

"Catty it smells gross in here what died?" (Name) joked. To tease her about the smell, (Name) opened the door all the way and let out of shriek of terror. 

The room was covered in blood, it was on her bed, dresser, even the ceiling! How did it even get there?! (Name) stepped into the room and gagged when she heard a squelch beneath her shoe. She really did not want to look down. But she did. The bile was quick to rise up to her throat when she realized she had stepped into an eye. (Name) had to run out the room to empty the contents of her already empty stomach. 

She told herself to keep looking. When she stepped back into the room, her eyes accidentally traveled downwards to the squished eye that was now leaking a puddle of juices. (Name) forced herself to look away and noticed a trail of blood leading into Catty's wardrobe. Fearing the worst, she held her breath and slid open the door. 

Another scream escaped from her lips as she fell back at the sight. The sight of her best friend's body slumped against the back of the wardrobe. She seemed to be happy, but that was because her lips had been stretched to the sides of her cheeks and stapled there. Her noticeable fangs had no longer been there, they seemed to be torn straight from their respective places, leaving gaps. 

(Name) looked down at her paws. All her claws had been torn off, some more ferociously than others. Some revealing skin and others ripping some of her skin off. 

As (Name)'s eyes traveled even more downward,  tears welled up in the corner of her eyes after the initial shock was wearing off. Catty's stomach had been completely ripped open, as well as her chest. Her entrails spilled out and even some of her ribs were broken and were spread out on the floor. 

Then, she thought back to the eye and froze. It couldn't be real. Her eyes slowly trailed upwards and stopped at her friend's face. The dread (Name) felt couldn't be held back. Her eye was missing and (Name) stepped in it. She was just about ready to throw up again, only there was nothing to get rid of. 

Catty's tongue lolled out of her mouth and (Name) decided she had seen enough. That is, until she saw Catty's phone just some mere inches away from her hand. 

Was- was Catty going to call her? (Name) picked the blood covered phone off the phone, turned it on, and entered in her password. 

The app that was left open were her messages. (Name) bawled when she read the draft Catty never got to send. It read:

"Hey (Name)! I'm like really sorry but I have to cancel on tomorrow's plans! Please don't hate me! Bratty invited me out to go out on vacation with her so don't come to my house! I'll be partying in Hawaii! Woop! Okay and just know you're like a sister to me and I love yo-"

And that's where it ended. 

First Jim and now Catty? It wasn't fair. Why can't she go with them as well? No, she had to be strong for them. With a shaky breath, she stood up and began to make her way out the door. 

Then she noticed something on the ground. It definitely didn't belong to Catty, since she was, well, Catty. The thing on the floor was a small pouch of Marijuana. What? (Name) walked towards the small pouch, but before she could crouch down to inspect it, the back of her head was struck and her world went black. 

(Name) awoke with a jolt. She was upright? She shook her head, she didn't care. She was just relieved when she realized it was all a dream.

Sans came into her line of vision.

"Sans! You're never gonna guess the nightmare I just had! You were in it!" Wait... Why was Sans here? Ah, didn't matter, (Name) had a hell of a tale to tell. 

"My friends- they were killed and it was so bad, and I cried a lot, but what is so weird is that it all felt so... real?" As soon as (Name) said that, she saw Sans visibly flinch. 

"What's wrong?" (Name)'s nose suddenly felt itchy and she was going to scratch it, but realized she couldn't. Her hands were in a tight bind and both her hands and feet were tied to a wooden chair. The one she was sitting on. 

"Um... Sans help me out will ya?" Sans didn't respond. All he simply did was flick a light switch, temporarily blinding (Name). 

(Name) was glad she could see now, but she kinda wished she couldn't. 

Sans was covered head to toe in blood. 

"S-sans what happened?" Her voice faltered and cracked due to being filled with an immense amount of fear. Realization flooded her system. None of that was a dream, it all felt real because it was real.

"No..." Sans' grin grew as he nodded slowly, telling her she got it.

"Why?! What the fuck did they ever do to you?!" (Name) bit her tongue when she saw Sans nearing. 

"You willing to listen to a little story?" (Name)'s face scrunched up, before she could answer, Sans continued.

"There was once a skeleton, right? Yup, it was me. He would be the generic weed dealer, coming up to random people and asking them if they wanted a hit. You know who one of these people who he asked were? Yup, that's right. You." Sans 'booped' her nose causing (Name) to cringe and turn her face away, which resulted in a somewhat frowning Sans, but he backed away and continued his little story.

"Now, you weren't that special at first, you questioned me like anyone else would, except after a small chat, you offered to come by each day, you would never take a hit of course, but you said it was the thought that counted. And hey I kinda thought you were cute. I still think it." (Name) cringed at every word he spoke, but, he wasn't done yet.

"After you left, I felt kinda sad? It was weird, and I put it off because 'ey, I only knew you for a couple of minutes, I was not going to fall in love in the span of five minutes. And to be honest, I didn't expect ya to keep your word. Thought you'd skip out on me." They made eye contact and she immediately looked away.

"But you didn't. And I was kinda like wow, that's a new one. And before you know it, we're pals and carry a friendship for nine months. In those nine months, you made me feel so many things I didn't even know I was capable of." His gaze darkened.

"But then, you already had some pals you hung out with on the daily. There was that dick, and that airhead. I wasn't really worried about the airhead, but the douche, Burgerpants was his name?" 

(Name) clenched her teeth, "It's Jim." Sans shrugged.

"Whatever. So 'Jim' would go super soft and would blush so much being around you it was honestly annoying as all hell. Actually, fun fact, the night of his death was the day before he planned on confessing to you. Crazy how that works, huh?" Sans noticed (Name) didn't say a word. Grinning sadistically, he grabbed a jar from a bookshelf and showed it to her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Her face contorted into one of pure distraught. 

"I-is that-"

"Yup, Jim's tongue." (Name) looked downwards, wanting to make as little eye contact as possible. Sans placed the jar in front of her feet and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Anyways, that same night you just had to visit your other friend, right? The airhead. You guys spent every second at her place huggin' it out, felt kinda jealous if I'm bein' honest here. And then when you left, you gave her a kiss on the forehead?"

"It was platonic!" (Name) hissed. 

"May have been, but guess what, you never kissed me or hugged me. Which is why she was next to go." 

"Go. Die." She glared up at him.

"Aw, come on don't be like that."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, you'll love me soon enough. Hey, I could've killed you, but I didn't."

"Why don't you."

"Cause I love ya." With that said, Sans flicked off the light and let (Name) soak in all the information.

Some of that including she'd be stuck here forever. Sans was very intelligent, he could get away with everything and anything if he tried hard enough. 

And well, he tried very hard to capture (Name). That means he had to be rewarded. His reward was her presence. His trophy was her being alive and well. In his basement.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that wasn't that good lol, but im so tired of characters killing people they're close to just bc of the reader anyways love ya~


End file.
